


Peter Pan/Panlix Oneshots

by katypie143



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, CPR, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katypie143/pseuds/katypie143
Summary: Old works from Wattpad I wanted to move here.DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE!!!Some of these are triggering don't read if you are easily triggered.
Relationships: Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Pater Pan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. One

You woke up on the sand and your first thought is, finally I am free from my cruel parents. You had heard of Neverland before and wanted to make your parents track you here so you could kill them for all the things that they did to you. A boy who looked to be about 18 came up behind you while you were getting your bearings back. "Who are you and how did you get on my island" he demanded in a harsh voice "Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N and I want to be here so that I can kill my evil parents" you reply "well Y/N it's your lucky day as I am willing to help you kill your parents. Come follow me and I will show you your new home" he said. You were unsure if you wanted to go with him I mean you didn't even know his name, as if he read your thoughts he said "oh sorry did I forget to introduce myself my name is Peter, Peter Pan".

You returned to the camp to see a large group of boys gathered around a large fire "boys this is Y/N" Peter announced as you sat down on a log next to the fire to warm yourself up. Peter sat next to you, you sat in silence for a few moments before you asked "How will you help me kill my parents?" "Well it's simple love I will rip their hearts out and you will crush them with your bare hands" he replied with a smirk. Crush their hearts he said how will I do that you thought. Soon you heard people running through the bush and into the camp site. "Y/N if you come with us we promise we won't hurt you but if you don't..." Your mother said holding a crossbow aimed at your heart "NO!! I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU THIS IS MY HOME NOW AND YOU ARE EVIL" you screamed at the top of your lungs. She released the arrow and it hit you in the shoulder making you cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Pan ran at her and ripped her heart straight from her chest and crushed it in his hand, he did the same thing to your father and brother. When all of them were dead he ran to your side "Y/N please don't leave me, I only just met you, I-I think I love you" he said as he pulled the arrow out causing you to wince at the pain "I-I think I love you to Peter" you say softly. Once he has healed you he carries you into his tent and lies you down in his bed, he climbs in next to you and kisses you goodnight.

THE END


	2. Two

Felix (POV)  
When I woke up this morning there was something different, something wasn't right I just didn't know what. I went out and got the other boys up for breakfast but I didn't disturb Pan, I regret not getting him up now. The camp was surrounded and Regina had one of the youngest boys against a tree choking him, "leave him alone, Regina" I said "Pan will kill you for hurting his boys" "Pan is the one who will die, Hook, bring him out" she replied, Hook dragged Pan out of his tent while Bae had a crossbow pointed at his chest. "Pan" I screamed "it will be okay Felix, Peter Pan never fai..." But before he could finish his sentence Bae had fired the crossbow and an arrow was lodged in his chest, blood squirted out. Hook dropped him to the floor and I ran to his side "you can't die now Pan, these boys need you, I need you, please Pan I need you" I cried tears streaming down my face "I won't die Felix, stop crying, can you do that for me?" He asked sadly, I nodded I would be strong for my leader. The older boys were fighting, Emma sat beside us and whispered "I can heal you Pan but you have to promise not to hurt anyone" "I promise" he said in a strained voice.

Pans (POV)  
"I promise" I said, I couldn't leave Felix I love him too much for that. Before Emma could heal me Regina came over to me and ripped my heart from my chest "NO!" Felix screamed. I could feel the life slipping from me. I had to tell him I loved him before I died "Felix there is something I need to tell you I-" Regina crushed my heart. I was happy my final moment was spent with the man I loved.

Felix' (POV)  
Pan died trying to tell me something. I kissed his lips and softly put his body down. Regina wouldn't stand a chance against me. Suddenly the island started to rumble the plants and trees were dying, the island was dying. I gathered the remaining boys up and told them they had to go with Emma that she would take care of them Curly asked "Felix what about you? Aren't you coming with us?" "No I will stay here with Pan until the end I owe him that much" I said sadly, I hate that the love of my life is dead. Once the boys had left I went and lied down on Pans un-moving chest and waited to die so that we could be together again.

THE END


	3. Three

Pan's POV  
This morning when I walk into camp I hear someone vomiting so I go to investigate. I find that my second in command Felix is leaning against a tree pale and cold with vomit around his mouth. "Go away" Felix moans "no Felix you are sick and I will take care of you today" I say. I lead him into my tent and make him get into my cot, I get extra blankets to make sure that he isn't cold. He still feels very hot so I ask one of the boys to get a bucket of water and a rag so I can try and bring his fever down, when they come back with what I asked I place the rag on his forehead. He stirs when I place the wet rag on his forehead but stays asleep. I find myself staring at how cute he looks while sleeping but mentally kick myself, I can't be seen as weak, but oh God he does look attractive when he is asleep and sick in my bed.

Felix' POV  
Something cold is touching my forehead, why can't I see anything. I try and open my eyes to see what is going on but they will not open. I remember Pan help me to his tent and his bed but that's it nothing else. I slowly am able to open my eyes and am met with Pans beautiful green ones, wait what his eyes aren't beautiful, oh who am I kidding they are such an amazing shade of green "how long have I been asleep, Pan" I ask "most of the day, I was quite worried you were very hot, like I mean burning up bad, at one stage I thought you might die, your breathing was shallow and your pulse was slow" he rambles on, I have to get him to stop or he is going to have a panic attack so I decide to put my lips to his, he reacts straight away and our lips move in sync like they are meant for each other, like we are meant to be together. Suddenly he pulls away "why did you kiss me?" He demands "I saw that you were going to have a panic attack and did the first thing that came to mind to stop it" I reply "never do that again" he screams in my face "o-okay sure whatever Peter" I mumble "wait, did you just call me Peter" he says shocked "y-yeah I did" I say and before I can say or do anything he pushes me to the bed and kisses me again. He crawls under the blankets with me and puts his head on my chest and we lie like that for the rest of the day.

THE END


	4. Four

250 years we have spent on this island together and I have never been happier. Felix my second in command was out hunting while the boys and I prepared a surprise party for him. I was going to propose to him because there is nothing that I want more than to spend all eternity with the boy that I love. Even though my shadow would think it to be an adult thing I didn't care all I wanted was him.

When he got back from hunting I covered his eyes and led him into my tent where we had set everything up, I sat him on a chair and got down on one knee and said "Felix you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you, will you marry me?" He opened his mouth to answer but right before he could my shadow swept into the room and ripped his shadow from him killing him instantly.

I couldn't be without him so I ripped my heart out and crushed it so we could be reunited in death.

THE END


	5. Five

Pan's POV  
I felt it before I saw him, he landed on the beach with a thud. I took him back to camp and put him gently on the ground. When he woke up I noticed that he had amazing eyes "what is your name boy?" I asked "Felix sir" he said in a scared tone, I wanted to take his hand and tell him he was safe but I couldn't instead I knocked him out with my magic and threw him into a cage.

Felix's POV  
The boy who took me to camp was a monster he knocked me out and threw me into a cage. It felt like weeks had passed before I was let out of the cage, and in the time that followed Pan trained me to become a killer and made sure that I would never challenge his authority.

More and more boys came to the island I called home. One day Pan went on a mission and left me in charge of the boys, we trained and trained until Pan arrived back at the camp later that evening. He was bloody and bruised, one of the cuts looked deep "Pan, let me take a look at those please" I asked him

Pan's POV  
I had never felt so vulnerable than when Felix was healing my cuts. He could have just slit my throat and been done with it, I knew how much he hated me for locking him in a cage for weeks. So why didn't he do it? I mean I hadn't given him any reason not to kill me. He made me sleep in his tent for the night to make sure that I was okay but before he went to bed himself he kissed me and not just on the cheek but on the lips.

Felix's POV  
Bliss! All I felt was bliss, his lips on mine, it made me feel like I was wrong about calling him a monster. Peter Pan is not a monster he is just misunderstood. I had never felt more alive than when I was with him that night.

That was the night I fell in love with Peter Pan.

THE END


	6. Six

A/N: I have Based this one on the song Blink by Revive

Teach me to number my days and count every moment. From the moment I saw her on the beach I knew she would change me for the better, what days I have with her I will count all the minutes and treasure them forever even long after she has gone from Neverland and all the realms.

Before it slips away take in all the colors before they fade to grey. She is the reason for me to live, her smile makes all the colour so vivid and real . When I am with her it feels like I can actually live and breathe instead of being the dark monster that she feared.

I don't want to miss even just a second more of this. If I even look away from her for just a second I feel like I am missing all the smaller things that she does. Even the other boys are starting to notice the change, Felix even confronted me about the change.

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash it happens in the time it took to look back. I know what it feels like when people talk about going crazy when their love is not there but many people don't realise that they have returned before you can even move. When she asked to go around the island alone I was worried but she had returned before I could move.

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time what is it I've done with my life? I don't know what I am doing anymore all I want is her but I have the responsibility of taking care of the island and the boys, I can feel her change and want to leave the island but I am not sure I want her to go.

When it's all said and done no one remembers how far we have run. We ran form our problems on Neverland she tried to convince me to leave the island but it is my home and I couldn't just leave there are to many memories here for me to just up and go. I knew that I would lose her for staying but I couldn't leave just yet.

The only thing that matters is how we have loved. When her bags were packed we sat on the beach and talked, I told her that I loved her and needed her to stay. I knew I was being selfish but I loved her and was not ready to let her go just yet.

Slow down before today becomes our yesterday. Once she said goodbye to everyone I took her hand in mine and we flew into the air and before we had even reached the portal she said that she wanted to stay because she loved me and couldn't bare the sight of me sad.

Slow down before you turn around and it's too late. However we entered the portal and she landed in her back yard, I kissed her on the cheek and said it's not too late to come home you know. She couldn't look me in the eye as she silently cried grabbing at my shirt, she said she couldn't come back but she would always remember me.

She walked into her house and closed the door never looking back because she knew that she would never leave him if she did. I went back to Neverland and watched over her until the day she died.

THE END


	7. Seven

We were running through the woods of Neverland trying to catch up to Henry who had decided to run off. Pan was on my right but disappeared and probably was stood in front of Henry, once I had caught up to where they were Henry held a knife which was pointed at Pan "if you come any closer I will kill him" Henry said "okay put the knife down and we can talk" I replied calmly knowing that Pan actually couldn't die. He refused to put it down and Pan was starting to get angry "don't hurt him" I mock pleaded "let me take his place" "No Felix he will kill you" Pan whispered "your life is more important than mine I will take your place" I said. Henry let me take Pans place, he put the knife against my throat making a point to cut a little bit. His mothers found where he was holding me and tried to talk some sense into him but Henry wouldn't listen and dragged the blade a cross my throat, blood poured out Pan picked me up and took me to the waterfall at the top of the mountain and sat with me up there. Pan forced me to drink the water to save me but by then it was too late I knew I was going to die "I love you Felix" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

THE END


	8. Eight

Felix's POV

The day that Malia landed on Neverland she fell in love with Pan but what she didn't realise was that I was in love with Pan too.

Pan decided that we were to go out to one of the little islands that surrounded Neverland to fish, she came with us but she wasn't to fish she went to pick berries with a couple of the younger boys while Pan and I fished. We caught many fish (enough to last us the winter). When Malia and the young boys came back from picking berries Pan lit a fire and played music on his pan-flute I didn't dance but all of the others including Malia did. It was the middle of the night when everyone went to bed, I didn't I decided to sit by the remains of the fire and keep watch.

I didn't hear the person who did it but I knew something was wrong when Pan started to convulse on the beach, I woke everyone up and by time I got back to pan she was already there, Pans arm was bloody and there was black poison seeping out of the wound. "What's wrong with him" she asked "he has been poisoned with dreamshade Neverland's deadliest poison" I said back to her in a cold voice, "will he be okay?" she whispered "only if we get him back to camp, Boys help me carry him to one of the boats and get back to camp" I demanded.

Once we got on the boats I put pressure on the wound and she had his head in her lap and stroked his hair whispering to him, we landed on shore and a couple of the boys helped me get him to his tent where all of his medical supplies were. I couldn't find the dreamshade antidote but I knew where I could get some, suddenly he stopped breathing I found no herbs to get him to breathe so I had to do it the old fashion way (*le skip*) once he was breathing again I started out on my quest to get the dreamshade antidote.

Pan's POV

My arm throbbed like crazy I could barely make out noises but I could hear Felix talking to me or some one next to me, I don't really know what happened but I do know that I have been poisoned by dreamshade and if I didn't get the antidote I would die and Neverland would literally fall apart. Malia likes me I can tell but I am in love with Felix I just haven't found the right way to tell him or her how I feel, sure Malia is nice but I just don't like her like that.

Felix's POV (sorry for the quick POV changes)

Half way up the mountain I slipped and fell, I felt blood run down the side of my face but got back up any way MY Pan was dying and I needed to save him. When I got to the clearing where the antidote was I pulled out a small vial and collected the antidote and made my way back down the mountain again.

It was nightfall when I reach Pans tent I knew he didn't have long left. He looked so pale lying motionless in his bed I quickly poured the antidote in his mouth and...

To Be Continued...


	9. Nine

Malia's POV

Pan was still. Unmoving in every way other than the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Over the last (what I can assume) weeks since I had landed in Neverland I have noticed that there is something going on between Pan and Felix. Originally I had a crush on Pan but now I see him as a brother. I want to get Pan and Felix together, it is so obvious that they like each other but neither of them want to admit that because they are afraid that one might get rejected by the other.

Felix had been gone for a while now and Pan had a fever that had set in, which meant that he now had hours and not days. His breathing had become shallow and he had gone really pale and clammy. Felix finally burst into the tent (after what seemed like hours) with a vile of liquid and poured it into Pan's mouth and...

Felix's POV

The tent was silent, Pan was still, Malia walked over to me and hugged me close. Her body started shaking with sobs. I pushed her off of me and went to Pan's side and held his cold hand in mine. Out of utter disbelief (that he was gone MY Pan) I started to stroke his soft brown hair. I whispered "come back to me Pan I need you" over and over again, like it would magically wake him up, and nothing happened.

I made the quick decision to see if he had been cursed by anybody by kissing him on the lips. Moments later he opened his eyes and looked into mine, he then grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me back down to kiss him. I felt like I was walking on air Pan is the love of my life and I wanted him to love me as much as I love him.

Pan's POV

I pulled Felix back to my lips, there were butterflies in my stomach, my heart was in my mouth. Felix loves me back. Whoever poisoned and cursed me must have wanted to find my weakness out and found that it was Felix which means that he could be in danger. I shot up in bed but Felix pushed me softly back down "you don't understand Felix you could be in danger whoever tried to kill me wanted to find out my weakness which happens to be you Felix, you are my weakness and that could get you killed and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened" I cried out frantically as I tried to protect him with my arms. Malia came from nowhere and whispered to us "it was me I did it, I tried to kill you" ....

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Ten

Malia's POV

I cursed Pan but I did not poison him, someone must have done it after I had cursed him"I never wanted to hurt you Pan all I wanted was to get you and Felix together, I only cursed you I didn't poison you, please believe me please" I begged him "right sure you didn't poison me because if it wasn't you then who was it?" Pan replied coldly "I believe you Malia" Felix said quietly "I believe you because you seemed really upset when he nearly died." "Thank you Felix, I am so sorry Pan I just wanted to see you with Felix so you could be happy, all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy" I said. I cared about them I hate that Pan thinks that I want to kill him and Felix.

Felix's POV

Malia is so upset and hurt that Pan thought that she wanted him dead. I knew that she was innocent she used magic and not poison "love please believe her she uses magic, and she hasn't been here long enough to know the poisons" I pleaded "okay, okay fine I believe you Malia" Pan said.

*Le Time Skip*

We sat around the fire on logs Pan played his flute, the boys danced and drummed along to the flute. Suddenly one of the young boys Max dropped to the ground, the music stopped Pan was at his side in a second "Felix is there any antidote left" he asked, I nodded. Max was carried to Pan's tent "whoever is doing this wants us all dead" I said sadly. "Pan come quick more boys have been poisoned" Devin said as he leaned over his younger brothers still form.

Max was the first boy to die, probably because he was the youngest and smallest boy. Devin cried over his brother. Soon only Pan, Devin, Malia and I were left all of the other boys had died form the poison then...

Malia's POV

Tom my older brother walked out of the bushes "well look who we have here, my baby sister and a freak who can't age" he said in a dark tone "Tom what are you doing?" Pan asked "how do you know my brother?" I asked confused. "Well, you see sister Pan kidnapped me and brought me to this piece of crap island" Tom said, in a blur he unsheathed his sword and thrust it through my stomach. I had seen him just in time to jump in front of Pan "NO MALIA!!!" Pan shouted as my entire world faded.

Pan's POV

She just sacrificed herself for me and I had accused her of trying to kill me. Tom fell to his knees after realising what he had done he then pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed it into his chest so that he could be with his sister forever.

THE END


	11. Eleven

Felix's POV  
"What do you mean he is gone Devin" I said in an aggravated tone "well Felix sir he was at the baths one minute then he was gone, I swear on my life Felix sir" Devin squeaked out "go get the others we have to find him before they do" Devin was still scared as he handed me a note that said "Felix we have your precious Peter Pan and if you want him alive come to my ship before nightfall so we can negotiate the terms of his release your enemy Hook" I basically exploded in my head but on the outside I was calm. "Devin you are in charge until I get back with Pan okay" I commanded him "yes sir" he saluted me.

When I arrived at Hook's ship just as he asked and climbed aboard, Pan was tied to the mast. He had cuts all over his face and arms some of them looked deep, he wasn't conscious but he was alive, barely. Hook came out of his cabin and staggered over to where I was "why did you take him?" I questioned "well Felix I took him because I want to leave this island and the only way I could do that is if I captured Pan and bargained for the way off this island" he said proudly thinking that this plan was amazing but I knew that even if they tortured Pan he would never give them a way off the island. Hook walked over to Pan and slapped him in the face to wake him up, I moved to attack but two other men grabbed my arms and held them so I couldn't move. Pan gasped and struggled against the rope when he looked over at me I noticed that there was fear in his eyes, Hook asked if Pan would give him the way off the island and he said no, then Hook slapped him and asked again and once again Pan said no. Hook didn't slap him again he pulled out a knife and ran the blade across his cheek and repeated the question and when Pan answered no for a third time Hook stomped over to where I was being held and placed the knife against my throat and asked to leave the island I knew Pan loved me but I was shocked when he said no. I knew Hook was going to kill me but he didn't cut my throat he shoved the knife in my stomach, Pan squirmed but never gave up the way off the island.

Hook threw me overboard believing that I was dead, before I hit the water I heard Pan tell Hook the way off the island. I could feel the life slipping from me as I sank down to the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and sucked water into my lungs. My body twitched for a moment then there was nothing. 

Pan's POV  
Once Hook let me go jumped in the water to find Felix. He was floating lifeless at the bottom I pulled him to the surface and dragged him to the beach, I tilted his head back and pinched his nose, I blew a puff of air into his waterlogged lungs. Nothing I placed my hands on his chest and pumped up and down, I felt a couple of his ribs crack. Moments later he started coughing up water, I pulled him into my lap and held him while he regained his breath again "Peter..." he mumbled "I'm here baby, I'm here, shhh, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" I cooed into his ear.

Once we were back at camp I sent him to rest in my tent, I joined him there later. The next morning when we got up he was completely okay again which was a relief but he refused to even acknowledge that I was even there and ignored me for most of the day until night when it was just us alone.

Felix's POV  
I snaked my arms around Pan's waist and made him face me, even though I was nervous I made my move and placed my lips against his, he deepened the kiss. Soon my shirt was off we were going so fast that I didn't realise his clothes were off until he was on top of me grinding his hips down making his bulge press against mine. I pulled off his underwear his hard cock springing free, he pulled mine off too he grabbed some lube from the draw next to him. He coated his fingers in it and stuck one in my butthole then he added a second and a third. He deemed me ready and quite roughly stuck his hard member in. I moaned loudly he placed his non lubed up hand over my mouth making me quietly moan into his hand I knew I wasn't going to last long and so did Pan he kept thrusting harder and faster he was hitting my prostate so hard and I knew I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. We both climaxed at the same time his hot seed filling me up and running down my thighs my cum coating his toned chest. He rested his head on my chest and fell asleep I smiled knowing that he was mine forever now and not long after I fell asleep.

THE END


	12. Twelve

It was completely impossible that I, Peter Pan, could ever be in love especially with my second in Command Felix. How do I know that it's love you ask, well let me tell you a little story on how it happened.

"Right boys today we are going to be raiding Hook's ship" I whispered over the maps in the war tent "he has stolen something of ours and that is unacceptable". Last night Hook came into the camp and took my second in command straight from his tent while we were all sleeping, he left a note for us to come and get him at our own risk now normally I would just leave the boy for Hook to keep but my second in command is special, he is ruthless and willing to do whatever is asked of him without ever asking why and I think that I might be in love with him so we have to get him back. 

A small group and I rowed out to Hook's ship "Do not let them catch you or let them hurt Felix, that is an order" I commanded as we tied onto his ship. I left the boys on the boat to wait for my signal "I want my second in command back Hook" I said "unharmed or you will be killed" Hook walked out of his cabin dragging a half dead Felix behind him, there were small cuts all over his face and arms, my blood boiled at the sight "I want the way off this island Pan" he demanded eyes gleaming "or I will tear his throat out with my hook" I knew he wasn't bluffing but I still said "never you are stuck here as long as I command" he placed his hook against Felix's throat and dug in a little drawing blood. The boys had snuck onto the ship by this point and were rounding up Hook's men "I will ask you one more time Pan, give me the way off the island or he dies" Hook said "Peter please don't do it" Felix whispered tears streaming down his face "Come on boys" I yelled "Lets play".

The boys and other pirates streamed out of the cabins and started fighting, I charged at Hook my sword out, he let Felix go at the last second to jump out of my way. I spun around and charged again this time he was ready and our swords clashed the metal clanging together. We fought for a long time until my sword was at Hook's throat. There was blood everywhere some of it was the boys but it was mostly pirate blood. As we turned to leave the ship Hook threw a dagger at Felix, I jumped in front of it, it hit me square in the stomach I stumbled back and fell into the water below I could feel the life slipping from me, the need for air getting larger and larger until I finally gave in and took a deep breath but it wasn't of air it was water then there was nothing only blackness.

Felix's POV

He hit the water with a splash, I spun around and with whatever strength that I had left I picked up a sword and drove it into Hook's heart killing him instantly. None of the other pirates made a move against us. One of them dived overboard and came up with Pan in his arms, there were no sign of life. I knelt down beside him and kissed his lips, they were so cold, suddenly a mermaid flung herself out of the water and landed next to us "I will heal him" she said "he once saved one of my sisters so now it is time to repay the favour" she waved her hands over his body and the dagger and its wound was gone. I waited and there was still nothing I was just about to kill the mermaid when Pan coughed up water and started gasping and coughing. He was still unconscious but alive I thanked the mermaid and we went back to the camp.

I carried him to his tent and took off his wet clothes and placed him in his bed "Pan, I don't know if you can hear me or if you will kill me after this but I have to tell you I am in love with you and it nearly killed me to see you dead today, I love you so much. I fell for you the moment you said your name 300 years ago, I can't imagine my life without you and was 100% ready to die with you today, please never leave me again" I whispered with silent tears streaming down my face. I held his hand in mine until I fell asleep.

Pan's POV

"Pan, I don't know if you can hear me or if you will kill me after this but I have to tell you I am in love with you and it nearly killed me to see you dead today, I love you so much. I fell for you the moment you said your name 300 years ago, I can't imagine my life without you and was 100% ready to die with you today, please never leave me again" Felix said. Wait where am I? What happened? There were so many questions that I wanted to ask but I couldn't open my eyes, I felt his hand in mine. It was in that moment that I realised I was completely in love with him too.

In the morning I was able to open my eyes and saw that Felix was still sitting at my side, he was no longer holding my hand. I still felt bad enough that I couldn't get out of bed "Felix" I croaked out "Felix" I said again "mmmh what?" he replied still sleepy "Oh my, Pan you are awake" he shot out of the chair at a million miles an hour. I laughed at him "thank you for stating the obvious Felix" I said still laughing and in a more quiet voice "I heard what you said last night and before you try to say anything else I love you too Felix with all my heart" he looked at me and took one step forward and kissed me "never leave me again silly" he said as he broke away I replied "never again love".

That is the story of how I fell in love with my second in command Felix, now if you'll excuse me I wish to go back to kissing my boyfriend.

The End


	13. Thirteen

His body was splayed out in the rain, blood pulsed from a wound in his chest. He was dying and it was my fault. I never should have let us leave Neverland. "Pan!" I shouted, I ran up to where he was lying and put pressure on the wound. The lost boys and all of the people of Storybrooke gathered around us "please Pan, don't die I love you" I cried. It was only then that I noticed his son Rumpelstiltskin was lying in a similar position that I realised what had happened. Rumple's partner Belle was in the same position as me, we both shared sad looks. Suddenly Pan sat up and tried to crawl to his son "m-move Belle" he said "oh Rumple what have I done" he placed his bloody hands on Rumple's chest and let whatever magic was left in him flow into Rumple. He collapsed to the ground pale and lifeless. He was gone. Rumple was also pale and lifeless but suddenly he gasped and sat up "papa?" he asked. He finally saw what Pan had done for him and picked up his lifeless body and cried, he cried because his father someone who he thought was the enemy, had sacrificed himself so that he could live. I was to stunned to move but silent tears slipped down my face, the love of my life was now gone, my home was gone. I had nothing so that night I found a bottle of pills or something and took the whole lot. They found me the next morning. I could finally be with my love again.


	14. Fourteen

SONG FIC. THE SONG IS LOST BOY BY RUTH B

There was a time when I was alone, no where to go and no place to call home. I had no one, nothing, there was no one that would miss me if I was gone. No one who cared enough to even give me something warm to wear on cold winter nights.

My only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away too. I was afraid to do it, to end it all but I knew that it would be the only way to get out of this horrible life, to finally be free. But I couldn't do it, I didn't know why but I couldn't walk off the edge of the cliff.

Then one night, as I closed my eyes I saw a shadow flying high. I knew what it meant to see the shadow, other children talked about it o the streets. But I never believed them, never believed it to be true until now.

He came to me with the sweetest smile told me he wanted to talk for a while. I invited him to sit with me on the edge of the cliff I was by. I was never scared that he would push me off or let me fall. There was something in his forest green eyes that told me to trust him.

He said Peter Pan that's what they call me I promise that you'll never be lonely. I had heard this name before, in my village he was known as the pied piper taking children from their homes to a far away land but never for long. They always came back and told of their adventures. I truly believed that he would make sure that I was never lonely again. "What's your name boy?" he said in a surprisingly husky voice with an accent that I had never heard before "Felix, don't have a last name, never have" I replied.

And ever since that day I am a Lost Boy from Neverland. He made me his second in command and called me his official first permanent lost boy. That is what he decided we would be called. It was hard at first only the two of us in the island on Neverland. I asked him if we could bring more boys to the island and teach them how to fight because a large pirate ship had docked itself to the island. Soon there were ten of us. Being the second in command meant that while Pan was away from the island gathering lost boys, I trained the others so that if the pirates attacked we would be able to defend ourselves.

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the Woods. When there were twelve of us on the island Pan declared that there would be no more lost boys for a while. The boys were fighting ready, but we couldn't attack the pirates, they out numbered us and it would have been rude for us to attack first so we waited. The younger boys liked to play tag in the woods while Pan and I sat around the campfire talking about all the things that he had seen while he was out gathering the new recruitments. I knew at this point that I was falling in love with him. I knew that if anything were to happen to him I would never be happy again and take my own life to be with him.

Always on the run from Captain Hook. Run run Lost Boy, they say to me. They attacked first their captain slashing his hook in every direction, sometimes it got the boys, sometimes his own men. I guess it didn't matter to him who he hit he just wanted blood. Then all battle seized. Hook's hook was deep in Pan's stomach. Hook yanked it back out again, Pan fell to the ground and....

Away from all of reality. Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free. He was fading blood pooled on the ground underneath him all the boys gathered around him. "What have I done" Hook cried out kneeling on the ground next to Pan. Hook tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wound. Pan was pale, and his breath was shallow. We made the snap decision to share all our life and place it into Pan. He stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating. He was free. His spirit was finally free from this island or, so we thought. The wound in his stomach closed, his heart slowly began to beat again. He took a deep breath and his forest green eyes opened again. He tried to get up. "No Pan, not yet" I said. Hook left us. "I thought I lost you, you stupid idiot" I cried into his shoulder stroking his hair. "I will never leave you Felix" he croaked into my ear. "I love you Peter" I whispered looking him in the eyes. "I love you too Felix" he said leaning in to kiss me, our lips connected and sparks flew as the universe melted around us.

The End


	15. Fifteen

FELIX'S POV  
They say that the first time you touch your soulmate is supposed to be special, meaningful even. They say the black marks are a gift. Well not for me. For me it means that I die, or at least almost die. See, my black mark is in the middle of my chest. Now, I know what you might be thinking; it could be from having sex. But, it's not, the black mark is facing sideways. Yes, like someone has been beating on my chest trying to restart my heart. Every one on the island had an array of different marks, some had black marks on their hands, others had marks on their legs. One boy had a striking black mark on his face. Our fearless leader had his black marks covering his hands. In my 300 years on the island he had never touched anyone, not until that day on Hook's ship. We were supposed to be taking inventory of what Hook had on his ship, what we didn't know was that he was going to take hostages, myself being one of them. Hook took two younger boys and me. He raised his hook to slash their throats open but I moved in front of them. They were only young, they didn't deserve to die or, be maimed for the rest o their lives. Hook's hook connected with my chest. I screamed out in pain, cause damn, that shit hurt. I took all their beatings while we were on that god forsaken ship. When the rescue party finally came my body was littered with various bruises and a range of cuts some of them deep. I was barely awake. Hook dragged us to the main deck and put us on display for all the boys to see. Some of them audibly gasped when they saw my appearance. Hook threw us to the ground. I cried out when I landed on one of my wounds. Hook cackled, "Pan, I want to leave this island" Pan coldly glared at him "I will never let you leave as long as I live" he never faltered not even once. "How about as long as he" Hook pointed at me "lives. I don't think that he will last" he walked over to me and picked me up, he threw me into the ocean. My body thrashed and convulsed as my life faded. My vision began to go black, I couldn't hold my breath any longer and took in a large mouthful of water. Then there was nothing.

PAN'S POV  
Soul mates are stupid. 300 years and I have never found mine. I hate my marks. They are ugly an cover both of my hands. The only boy on the island who's mark that I haven't seen are my second in command Felix. He has never said anything about it and has never shown anyone. Not that I care or anything I was just curious as to where they were.

One morning I decided that it had been too long since we last did a check on Hook's ship. We silently moved through the forest, careful not to make any sound. We boarded his ship when we were ambushed Hook took hostages. He took Felix and two of our youngest boys. We had to retreat to come up with a plan to get them off his ship safely. We figured that we should just go back and attack. So, that's what we did. Hook dragged the boys out and dumped them on the deck of the ship harshly, Felix cried out in pain. The other two boys were unharmed thankfully. "Pan, I want to leave this island" I glared at Hook with malice and deadly intent in my eyes "I will never let you leave as long as I live" I replied calmly and evenly. "How about as long as he" Hook said pointing at Felix's limp form "lives. I don't think that he will last" Hook walked to Felix and picked him up and threw him into the freezing ocean. I ran at Hook and attacked him forcing him to the ground where I slashed and cut at his body. All the Pirates and boys were fighting now, Hook and I kept making small advances until one of the young boys Hook took hostage thrust a sword through his abdomen. Hook fell to the ships deck, suddenly a mermaid flung herself onto the ship. Felix was in her arms. She ripped off his shirt so she could hear his heart when, I stopped her and moved to Felix's side. He had a hand shaped black mark in the middle of his chest. I shook my head and began to beat on his lifeless chest. Once I had done that thirty times I tilted his head back and pinched his nose. I blew two puffs of air into his mouth. I resumed doing the compressions, I felt a couple of his ribs crack from the force of my hands. I continued to resuscitate him for another ten minutes before he coughed up water. He was still unconscious I rested my head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. I gently picked him up and flew us back to the tents. Once he was comfortably in my bed I went and made sure that all the other boys were alright. Then, I went to find the mermaid. She was waiting on the beach. "Thank you" I said sitting down next to her. "You are welcome, I don't know if you remember but once you saved one of my sisters. So, I thought I would repay the favour" she replied. Some tears slipped down her cheeks. "I had better be getting back to him then" I awkwardly mumbled brushing the sand from my pants.

Back in my tent I sat next to a still unconscious Felix. I stroked his cheek before placing a small kiss on his lips. He stirred but didn't wake, I decided to run my fingers through his still damp hair, it felt nice. I fell asleep next to him the days events finally catching up with me, and I thought maybe soulmates don't suck after all.

The End


	16. Sixteen

I finally had the heart of the truest believer. We were going to live on Neverland forever. After I took the boys heart I flew to Felix. The boys were surrounded by the people who brought the heart to me. "Stop Pan or we will kill him" the old man said as he held a knife to Felix's neck. I stopped dead in my tracks. Could I get to him in time. The man lowered the knife but stabbed it into Felix's stomach. I unleashed my magic on them. The old man and woman that was with him crumpled to the ground. I ran to Felix. Blood was pouring from the wound. "You did it. Neverland will always have magic" he rasped, I laughed "I thought you didn't believe in magic Felix." Putting pressure on the wound, he groaned. "I don't believe in magic Pan, I believe in you" there were tears sliding down his cheeks, I realised there were tears on my own. The saviour, Regina, Hook and Bae we're now at the camp. They didn't say anything they just watched. Felix began coughing. Blood dribbled from his lips. "Let me heal you Felix" I whispered I couldn't let him die, he was to important to me and the boys. "No I just want to lie with you. That's all I want. No magic. No tricks. Just you." I let out a sob "Felix please I can't let you die...please" he said nothing. I took my bloody hands from the wound. "I just need to say one thing, Felix you once told me I was not capable of love and at the time that was true, but now, Felix I love you" I waited for his reaction but none came he had died. I kissed his lips as I cried. My best friend and one true love was dead. Power. Raw power engulfed the forest around us as I grieved for my friend. The boys were all crying for their fallen friend. I noticed as the power ebbed away that everyone had tears in their eyes. "You need to leave my island." I said as I stood. "Take the heart back, I don't need it anymore. I don't want it anymore. What's eternity without your best friend anyway." Regina came up to me and reached into my chest and took the heart back. I looked to Emma as they turned to leave. "Take the boys with you. Find them homes. They deserve better than me."   
"I will" she said. Once they were all gone I sat next to Felix's body and waited until all the magic was gone. I lay down beside him. My life ebbed away with the last drops of magic. We would finally be together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I may Still update these if people want.


End file.
